


The Calm Before The Storm

by blueanime2002



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueanime2002/pseuds/blueanime2002
Summary: Everything was going so well for the group but things took a turn nothing could be don't in order to save it nothing could bring back the calm.





	1. The Regular Routine

**Author's Note:**

> so I planned this one out a but more I know there will be grammar mistakes with missing commas and periods but.... sorry

Keith woke up late as always, and lance was in the kitchen making breakfast humming to an old Shakira song like he always does.  
“Hey” Keith says dryly  
“Ouuuu look at you its only 10!” lance teases  
There was a knock on the door like there is every morning raspy and half-asleep Keith opens to door to a lively Hunk, over caffeinated Shiro and a less enthusiastic Pidge.  
“Mornin’” says Pidge “Awe, I missed the Shakira dance”  
“I DON’T DANCE PIDGE!” Lance yells  
Pidge gives him the side eye but goes and lays on the couch, Shiro on the other hand was making coffee as he drinks a red bull in silence keeping to himself  
“You do dance buddy you do” says Hunk “We have all seen it” as he says that lance rolls his eyes and scratches the back of his neck  
“Whatever…” lance says quietly  
“Oh! We have something for you two!” Hunk says excitedly and looks over as Shiro “He-….” Shiro looks up from pouring his Red Bull into his coffee  
“What don’t judge how I live” Shiro says defensively “But ugh here” he pulls out a rectangular box and gives it to Keith  
“What’s this?” says Keith  
“House warming present”  
“We have lived here for two months” lance says  
“Whateva” Pidge and Shiro says as Keith slowly opens the wrapped present.  
Lance wanders over and wraps his arms around Keith watching over his shoulder.  
“Tis’ it?” Lance asks  
Keith drops the paper on the floor and looks at a framed picture of all 5 of them about a year ago and smiles  
“Thanks everyone” Keith and Lance say simultaneously what has always freaked them all out  
“No problem” Shiro says as he tips his can up to chug the rest of the Red Bull  
It took an hour for lance to get ready. Longer then normal but Keith took only 5 minutes like always. The group left for there afternoon lunch after lance was done  
They went to the normal place, ordered the normal drinks and food. Lance has his normal heavily buttered and syrup and waffles with orange juice, Keith has his bacon and eggs with whole wheat toast and medium regular coffee, pidge with her grilled cheese with extra cheese sandwich with a small double double coffee, Hunk eats his gourmet macaroni and cheese with apple juice and finally, Shiro with a slice of coffee cake and straight black coffee.  
They make small talk that lasts for about an hour before things turn into a debate about weather Corran was born with that mustache of his.  
“No no he was definitely born with it” said lance arguably  
“No, I think he just grew it in his teen years like a normal person and went from there” pidge said  
“No one can get the bushy of a mustache in that short of time it definitely has been on it face forever” Hunk says jokingly  
They all laugh and continue to argue  
Finally, after an hour and a half of sitting in the restaurant they wanted to venture out and do other things not sure of what though.  
~

Some how they ended up in a couple towns over playing a game of bowling at 11 at night.  
“Hey guys can someone drive me home Matt wants to go over something with me?” Pidge asks as she looks at her phone slightly giggling  
“Wow must be about programming to get you so happy.” Keith jokes  
“Maybe maybe not…” pidge smiles  
“Alright I can” says Hunk I have to go home to I am getting tired  
“You guys are no fun its only 11” lance pouts  
“Exactly” Shiro points out  
They say their goodbyes and end the game after Hunk and Pidge have left  
Keith and lance go home to a quiet house Lance falls on the sofa and gestures for Keith to follow  
“Yes Lance?”  
“Come here” Lance pouts as he moves one leg to the floor, so Keith has room to sit  
Keith sits in the space and Lance put his leg that was on the floor in his lap.  
“You remember what tomorrow is right?” lance says with a worried tone in his voice “I know you can be a bit… forgetful”  
“Yes, Lance I know its our one year”  
“Well then what are we doing for it is it going to be a normal day or are we actually going to do something?”  
“I had something planned”  
“Would you like to share? You don’t make plans often”  
“No, I would not”  
“alrighty then” lance says as he puts both his hands above his head.


	2. Love at First Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lances date night, jealousy and a rather interrupting Pidge, Keith somehow romances Lance with his very limited romance knowledge and some very interesting words are first said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while not that anyone was keeping track. I want to know feed back and any ideas you have for future chapters :)

Lance is woken up by the strong smell of bacon and a coffee, he sits up and rubs his eye, looking over at Keith’s side of the bed groaning he gets up and wanders out of the bedroom.   
“Morning handsome” Keith says happily.   
“Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend.”  
“I thought since you always make breakfast because you wake up so early I would switch it up for a change, I can go back to bed if you want me to.”  
“No, I like it.” lance says as he nuzzles his head into Keith’s neck.   
Keith smiles and puts his hand on Lances head “I hoped you would.”   
They ate breakfast with happy faces and conversations. They sat at the table for about half an hour and talked Lance loved the sight of Keith smiling and happy, when they met he was very up tight never smiling or saying very much. Now two years have passed, and they have been dating for one.  
They were talking about how long it takes lance to get ready when it suddenly became clear to him.  
“I LOVE YOU!” Lance blurts out.   
Keith’s eyes go wide like a shocked anime character “I-I love you too Lance” as he says this is face goes a bright red and so follows Lance’s. 

~

There day included the beach and other cheesy date things because Keith isn’t very imaginative.  
Concluding the night Keith took Lance to is favorite fancy restaurant, after about a half an hour being there they got their food and made small talk with lance being as flirty as always, even when they have been dating for this long lance still acts like it is the first week.  
“…and then she went WOOOOOSH!” Lance waves his hands dramatically in the air almost knocking over his drink “Then the car stopped, and my hair was an absolute mess”  
Keith giggles and lances face gets red.   
“Never knew you got so angry at people driving passed you Lance”   
“Oh yes no one messes with the hair” Lance says proudly   
“Should we pay and go home?”   
“I think so” lance says sadly.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“I like this night I don’t really want it to end”   
“Who really said it should” Keith raises his eyebrow and stares at Lance.   
“W-what?”   
Keith goes to pay with a smirk on his face, one waitress goes up to him and starts talking, Lance gathers up both of there things, walks over to them and wraps his arms around Keith, tucking his chin in his neck.   
The waitresses face looks disappointed in a way and she walks off, Lance sticking his tongue out as she walked.   
Lance mumbles and tightens his arms around Keith.   
“Mine”  
“Don’t worry she was just talking”   
“I know but still I dint like it... felt weird”  
The ride home was full of lance muttering what sounded to Keith like curse words but the odd one was Spanish, and lance grabbed Keith hand suddenly about half way through the drive.   
“Keith….”  
“Yes lance” Keith said as he turned a corner.   
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, go for it”   
“What do you think when I talk to other people considering I’m bi and everything”   
“Well for one I know you will stay with me and I have not seen you once smile at someone else like you used to when we weren’t together, so I know you wont do anything plus I know now that you love me, and you know I love you, sometimes however I get nervous because that’s just me”  
“Okay thank you for trusting me” lance gives Keith a big smile and cuddles up to his arm.   
They arrive home about ten minutes later busting through the door and Keith now realizing it is difficult unlocking a door when making out.  
Lance takes off Keith’s tie and takes off his suit jacket.   
Somehow they made it to the bedroom, fumbled with buttons and zippers.   
Keith kisses Lances neck and makes his way down his torso. Sliding his hands down lances thighs and pulling one leg over his shoulder.   
They were interrupted buy the sound of Keith’s phone ringing on the floor in his pants pocket.  
He sighs and ruffles through the mound of cloth to answer his phone to a sly Pidge.   
“Not now” Keith hisses into the phone as lance sits up and kisses Keith’s hip.  
“Just wanted to see how your big day went” she said obviously trying to hold back a laugh.   
“It was great is that all Katie?”  
“Ahhh yup hunk also says happy anniversary”   
Lance starts to leave hickeys around Keith’s thigh.  
“Okay tell him thanks so bye”  
“Oh, wait wait I haven’t herd lance laughing or anything yet”  
He looks down at the pouting lance and smiles.  
“Is that a problem?”   
“Oh no no just out of character” a little laugh slips out of her mouth, “you know he’s very loud”  
Keith hangs up the phone without another word and tackles lance to the bed.  
“All the way?” Keith asks in a devilish way.   
Lance nods and bites his lip “Please”  
Keith flips lance onto his stomach and props him up on his knees “All the way then”   
With each of Keith’s thrusts Lances groans and moans become increasingly louder.   
Around 20 minutes later they were both sweaty and out of breath both littered with love bites and hickeys, Lance is cuddled up to Keith slowly falling asleep   
Keith smiles and kisses his tan forehead “Night babe”


	3. All So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes back and everything falls apart

it was about a week after Keith and Lance’s date, the boys met up with pidge and the rest of the group she kept staring at Lance in a disappointed kind of way, she has been doing that for the whole week.   
Keith has been having a bad feeling for some reason for the passed few days but has been pushing it away because he worries is a lot.   
“What’s up?” Shiro asks Keith worried   
“Nothing, why?”   
He looks at Keith knowing has lying.   
“…all right but you know I’m here for you right? Because I have a feeling its something you don’t want to talk to Lance about”   
“Your going off a fairly big feeling Shiro”   
“Yes, I know but when have I been wrong about these things?”  
“Well don’t be maybe this time will be when you crack”  
Lance happily skips over and sits on Keith’s lap   
“Hey sharpshooter”   
Lance looks at Shiro sharply “You’re still calling me that?”   
“Yes, you should be praised”   
“No, I shouldn’t I got that by accident”  
Confused and miss informed Keith tilts his head “what?”  
“One time about 6 months before you came here we got into a nerf gun war and Lance perfectly hit all four of us perfectly on our foreheads it was very impressive” Pidge says as she walks away from the kitchen to them   
“Wow praise from pidge that must have been very impressive” Keith says as he hugs lance   
“Yeah so now his nickname is sharpshooter” Shiro says rustling lances hair   
“Stoooooooooooooop” lance says and hides his face into Keith’s neck  
There is a jingle in the door lock and everyone looks at the door exited and then looks at Shiro who is confused  
“Are we expecting someone?” he asks   
Everyone laughs as Allura walks through the door and puts down her stuff   
“Wow that’s a lot of stairs are you people aware the elevator is broken?” Allura says as she looks around for Shiro   
“H-Hey” Shiro says as he stands up “I thought you were coming back next week?”  
“I was but I got to go home early so I thought I would text lance and pidge to set this up”  
Shiro and Allura leave after awhile to “catch up” (cough cough) and about an hour after Keith and Lance leave having small talk and laughing the bad feeling Keith was having kept getting worse 

~

Everybody got used to Allura and Shiro’s flirting and casual kissing here and there she “flipped shit” as Keith put it when she noticed finally that Keith and Lance were together she likes to squish lances face and that makes Keith jealous he hugs lance tighter, so he will not go anywhere afterwards. Keith’s a very jealous person when it comes to lance and how much attention he gets from other people   
“HEY! Let us go for a drive yeah?” Shiro says happier then everyone is used to   
“What’s got you so happy one to many red bull-coffees?”   
“I’m sorry pidge repeat that what have you been drinking Shiro?” Allura says as she slowly walks over to Shiro with her arms crossed   
Pidge smirk’s as lance says “was that necessary? Everything was going so well”   
“Of cores it was to quiet look at me Shiro trying to explain as Allura talks over him it is a lover’s quarrel Lance”   
Lance sighs and interrupts the two fighting “alright let’s go for a drive to the coffee shop I want coffee”   
The feeling in Keith’s chest just intensified “ummm how about we just make it here….it would be easier”   
“Nahhhhhhh lets go out I bet the barista there misses me” lance winks to Keith and wraps his arm around his shoulder  
“…. fine” 

 

~

It all happened so fast everything is there is a lot of noise and Keith’s ears are ringing he calls out for Lance but no answer he calls out for everyone else but the on ones who answered are hunk and Shiro he herds pidge cough but and Allura fumbling around but nothing from Lance “LANCE” Keith screams as he turns his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a long time but I'm very stressed because of exams and I got over have of this chapter deleted so I had to re type this sorry for any errors I have in this remember its just me typing and editing this. :)


End file.
